


Mycroft与Lestrade的26个生活片段

by Alasinnutshell



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-19
Updated: 2012-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:54:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 26
Words: 13,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25561645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alasinnutshell/pseuds/Alasinnutshell
Summary: A到Z，段子连成的短打甜文。
Relationships: Greg Lestrade & John Watson, Mycroft Holmes & Sherlock Holmes, Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade, Sherlock Holmes & Greg Lestrade, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Kudos: 6





	1. Achievement（成就）/Acquaintance（熟人）

苏格兰场重案组头儿的办公室里一派喜气洋洋，旷日持久的暗自终于告破，更令人振奋的是，这次完全没有依靠那个一开口就要逆天、现在谢天谢地远在白俄罗斯的咨询侦探的帮助——换言之，这完完全全、彻彻底底是Lestrade探长和组员们辛勤劳动、刻苦努力、尽职尽责，并且——值得一提的——智商完全没有拉低大英帝国任何一条街道平均水平的有力明证和无上功劳。

“头儿，庆功宴！”Donovan带着大家起哄。

“是是是，必须的。”Lestrade疲倦地笑着。尽管组里每个人这一个多月来都累得像狗一样、恨不得睡在解剖台上，不过既然这样，那干脆就透支掉最后一点精力，来个回光返照，一醉方休。

两大杯啤酒下肚，Lestrade已经有些恍惚。乱哄哄的酒吧里各种气味和声音混杂着。Lestrade衣袋里的手机震了震，他打开一看——

“在门口。——MH”

“我得走了，”Lestrade站起来，重心有点不稳。他对着正躲在阴暗角落里不知在干些什么的Anderson放大音量喊，“去见个熟人。”他挤过去，从钱包里抽了几张塞给他，“帮我结账！”Anderson拿着钱向他点点头。

Lestrade推开酒吧的门走出去，意识一下子清醒起来。

熟人。他回味了一下自己刚才用到的字眼，小心翼翼得过了头。Anderson一定听出了什么。他懊恼地想。可是该用什么词形容他们的关系？该死的朋友的神秘哥哥？你瞧，他们之间连朋友都算不上。至多不过是每次自己结案或者对方从某个遥远国家回来后都要莫名其妙打上一炮的炮友。这算什么？人情债肉来偿？

Lestrade破罐破摔地走到黑车旁，打开车门坐进去。

车里平日毫无生气的淡淡皮革气息此时令人心安得催人入睡。Lestrade头倚在车窗上，一点一点地睡着了。

Mycroft安静地看了一会，然后伸出手，轻轻揽过探长的肩。


	2. Belly（肚子）/Bunny（小兔子）

灰色短毛兔Lestrade蹦蹦跳跳，翻山越岭，来到森林的中心。它把自己疲倦地蜷成一团，侧躺在狐狸Mycroft毛茸茸暖乎乎的肚子上睡着了。

“Greg？”

探长Lestrade从梦里醒过来，迷迷糊糊地嘟囔一声睁开眼睛——发现Mycroft正居高临下地看着自己。他慌忙从他的腿上爬起来，耳垂上温热的触感尚未散尽，因而微微发红。

“到家了。” 

Mycroft无视了大腿上传来的开始僵硬的麻木感，只觉得身旁劳累过度眼睛泛红的探长真像一只兔子。


	3. Cigarette（香烟）/Convey（传递）

伦敦禁烟以后，Lestrade就改用尼古丁贴片了。但是Mycroft，当然了，随身还是带着烟的。

Lestrade身上松松垮垮地罩了件浴袍，发梢湿漉漉的，偶尔还往下滴水。他斜靠在阳台门上，对着夜色里明暗的一点火星光亮调侃道：“事后烟？”

Mycroft吐出一口淡青色的气息。他转过身来，丝质的睡衣妥帖地依附在他的身上，勾勒出少见的柔软的轮廓。“你知道，我对控制有种偏执的狂热。——包括对你。”

“是。”Lestrade不知想到了什么，轻笑了一下。

“Greg，”Mycroft手指夹着烟向前跨了一步，他的眼睛对上了Lestrade的，“我是在……邀请你。”——说个请求就这么难么？！

“不胜荣幸。”Lestrade笑嘻嘻地答道。他从对方手里抢过刚烧到一半的香烟，深吸了一口，另一只手拉过Mycroft的衣领，把在自己身体里经过了百转千回的烟雾送到他口中。


	4. Dentist（牙医）/Darcy（达西）

“所以，你到底为什么那么讨厌牙医？”Lestrade忍不住问并排坐在车上一脸即将受刑表情的Mycroft。

“不是讨厌。”Mycroft抽抽嘴角，皱着眉说。

Lestrade看他这样明显是不想说话，就乖乖闭上了嘴不再多问，专心看车窗外的风景。看着看着他越发觉得不对：“Mycroft，这不是牙医诊所……吧？”说这话时，小黑车已经从缓缓打开的高大铁门里开进去了。该怎么形容这个地方？Lestrade脑海中闪过的第一印象是十来岁时看的电视剧《傲慢与偏见》里的彭伯里庄园——没错就是湿衬衫先生Mr. Darcy拥有的那座。

“私人诊所。”Mycroft咬着牙吐出几个字。

Lestrade收回目光，古怪地看了他一眼。上流人士的生活。他暗下结论。而当他跟着Mycroft进入城堡一样的建筑，踏上维多利亚式的楼梯并最终停在一个和装修风格格格不入的标准牙医诊所配置的房间里时，这行字被加大加粗还加了感叹号。

“来了？”白大褂的牙医头也不抬地摆弄着仪器。听声音再加上口罩上方显现的皱纹，判断对方大概是五六十岁的年纪——Lestrade不免嘲笑起自己的职业病，是Mycroft的话，恐怕连对方儿子的胎记在哪里都查得轻轻楚楚的了吧。

接下来他被请到房间外面等待。暗色实木门在他背后关上，他拉开长桌边的椅子坐下来，拘谨而又好奇地四下张望了一下。他绕绕大拇指，忽然想起现在在房间里的某人电话里刻意压低声音，似乎不情不愿地对自己说：“你来的话……会比较好。”Lestrade两手微合，笼在嘴边，遮住了小小的笑意。


	5. Embarrassment（困窘）/Entire（整个）

Mycroft几乎是英国绅士优雅的典型。所谓几乎，当然是因为要除了在床上的小部分时间。但这不是重点。

Lestrade想，如果现在坐在这里吃饼干的人是Mycroft，一定不会把场面弄得像自己这么尴尬。尽管他一向认为自己遇上交流障碍是超低概率事件——开玩笑，他又不是Sherlock那个高功能反社会分子，他是苏格兰场人见人爱的亲切探长，见什么人说什么话可是他的必修课——不过当前的状况他实在有点无力控制。

“那么，你和Mycroft Holmes是什么关系？”

他把另一块香气四溢的巧克力曲奇送到嘴边，被这个问题问得愣在当场，好像向他提问的不是位举止优雅的妇人，而是斯芬克斯真身再度降临人世。

装作没听见。他给自己下了道命令。一秒钟之内就把整块饼干塞进嘴里。


	6. Flavour（味道）/Flee（逃避）

对面那个妇人向前优雅地倾了身子，和善而耐心地微笑着。

先前她只用一盘烤的香香脆脆的巧克力曲奇作为开场白和见面礼，自称是这里的管家，三言两语就套走了Lestrade的大部分私人信息。要不是他及时地塞进一块饼干，他大概连自己的内裤牌子都要说出来了。然而当他发觉这一点并下定决心不再开口时，那位妇人扔给他一个炸得他鸡飞狗跳的重磅问题。

Lestrade装作心无旁骛地用牙齿细细地磨碎曲奇上的巧克力，细腻的浓郁的香甜味道直接升华成幸福感充斥了他的全部感官——呜，太好吃了。

“你听见了。”

Lestrade顿时怀疑自己嘴里吃进去的其实是旁边墙里挖出来的墙砖，而且现在已经被他嚼成了墙粉——一定是这样，盘子里的那些香喷喷的东西，只是做成小甜饼样子的砖块！探长用坚定的意志告诫自己。

“呃……”Lestrade艰难地吞下墙粉，发出一个无意义的犹豫音节。

Mycroft，赶紧给我滚出来！他用意念向身后的厚重木门发出强烈的信号。怨念从门缝里挤过去，丝丝缕缕地环绕在自身难保的Mycroft周围。

Mycroft挑了挑眉。


	7. Greg/Guess（猜测）

“求解释。”Lestrade停下脚步。他被那个人拽着从城堡里拖出来，在这个大到没边的甚至夸张到自带森林的花园里走了大概有十分钟了。不，牙医不是普通的牙医，那位自称管家的妇人也不只是气质高贵的工作人员这么简单。Mycroft刚才在里面的表现让他有非常不妙的预感。

他试图把手抽回来——未果。那个人牢牢扣着他的手，看上去非常自然地放在身侧。

“事情太多，不知道该先说哪一件。”Mycroft转过来不敢看他，空着的那只手握着伞柄在地上转了好几圈。

“说。”

“妈咪很会做甜点。她烤的巧克力曲奇，一向都是最好吃的。”Mycroft像只猫一样快速舔舔上唇。

“继续。”Lestrade猛地用力，夺回了右手的自主权。他把两只手握拳又松开，松开又握拳。放松，Greg。他对自己说。

“父亲退休以后，就发展了一下自己的小兴趣。”

“让我猜猜，全英国最特殊的牙齿护理？只提供会员制私人服务？普通人连门槛都摸不着？客户姓名涉及国家机密？”

“非常好的推理。”Mycroft抬起头冲着Lestrade讨好又鼓励地一笑。

揍他。像John揍Sherlock一样。他忍了忍，把手伸进口袋里，摸到一张纸条。他掏出来看到上面标注着“小麦粉 100g 牛油……”一类的字样。食谱？Lestrade记起那是吃第一块饼干时曲奇里面的小纸条——感谢上帝他吃第一块时进食速度还是非常从容的——“只能在你一个人的时候看。”那位……Holmes夫人像蒙娜丽莎一样永恒地笑着告诉他。

而他居然打算照做。

一定是那栋房子的问题！Lestrade挫败地想。它屏蔽了自己的智商！

“我猜，这是某个神秘的家传食谱？”Lestrade额上的青筋突突地跳起来。

“哈。”Mycroft说。

哈你弟啊！哈你弟媳！Lestrade真像转身冲着那栋低调又华丽的建筑物大喊。

——我的内裤和你儿子一个牌子！！

——我也知道你儿子的胎记在哪！！！

……至少其中一个。


	8. Housekeeper（管家）/ Hallelujah（哈利路亚）

“Sherlock那个死小子，爱吃街角那家中餐馆的外带水饺和烧卖，绝对不吃粽子！什么陷的都不吃！——对是的那家的外带和堂食做出来的食物是不一样的——堂食大部分菜都能接受，你也知道相比而言中国菜味道确实不错，但是一定要把所有的姜和蒜去掉，这种奇怪的香辛料他死都不会碰。还有隔壁那条街上的那家三明治店，他比较喜欢BELT，酸黄瓜能少就少，哦对了，如果往里面加的是酸辣酱他会暴走。另外冰箱里的牛奶喝完要买，注意保质期……”Lestrade面前的咖啡一点都没动，但说出来的一条条《Sherlock Holmes安全交往和照顾守则》已经让John晕头转向了。

“……家里的书很乱，看上去没有什么规律，但·千·万·不·要·随·便·碰，他会崩溃地声称你毁掉了他数月心血研究出来的最佳书本摆放规律，而这一举动会降低他查找资料的效率并直接导致理性世界的坍塌。桌上的灰实在看不下去了也得轻轻地擦——用干布，擦之前最好看一下上面有没有手指划出来的笔记或者图案，要是不小心弄掉了你就死·定·了。扔在沙发左边扶手上的衣服是可以随便洗的——只是说里面没有任何他需要的画了鬼画符的纸片或者线索什么的并且实在需要清洗了，所以每件衣服的清洗标准还是得留心……”

“……D……DI……Lestrade……”John求饶般的打断他，把咖啡向他那边推了推，“喝点东西吧。”

“Greg。”Lestrade拿起杯子喝了一大口——冷了，而且好甜——为了帮助某些人控制体重，他自己都不怎么吃甜食了。

“在我之前，Greg，一直都是你在……看着他？”John同情地皱着眉看了眼探长的灰发。

“差不多。”Lestrade内心暗暗腹诽道：这何止是“看着”，这已经比管家还管家了好吗？“Sherlock的脑子可能确实值得上这些。”他补充了一句。

坐在桌子对面的前军医神情严肃起来，最终有力地点点头：“我可以做到这些，我想。既然你也是他的朋友，而且你也做到了。”

哈利路亚，感谢上帝。Lestrade虔诚地祷告着。这下我只要忍受一个Holmes就好了。


	9. Inaccuracy（不精确的言辞）/Iceman（冰人）

“关心毫无益处。”Mycroft一副洞察世间看破红尘的表情，面目冷峻得像覆着严霜，语调冰冷道。

Sherlock轻笑一声，转身迈开步子走掉。

如果说要Sherlock承认他和Mycroft有什么流淌在血液里的相似点，除了他们聪明的大脑以外，那就是对于人类情感的疏离态度。只不过Mycroft是因为高度掌握而不屑一顾，而Sherlock则是连了解的兴趣都没有。

Mycroft，拜托你说这话的时候手里别攥着Lestrade送的打火机好吗？低焦油烟？你从来不屑抽这种东西，看来Lestrade的戒烟计划暂缓了？对了，再把你每次见到他时都不加掩饰的恶心表情收一收，连John都问我你哥怎么总盯着探长看他不是来看你的吗？

我除了“哼”还能说什么？

所以Sherlock虽然同意这句话，但他还是挥挥手里的烟，用Holmes兄弟间默契的肢体暗语向亲爱的兄长表明：

“观点不错，但麻烦你下次找个更有力的论据。”


	10. Jog（慢跑）/Jumper（针织套头毛衣）

Lestrade已经很久没有尝试过睡到自然醒了。好在今天休假，他终于能重温一下这种久违的身心两方面上的奢侈享受。他习惯性地闭着眼往身边探了探——居然出乎意料地碰到了另一个人温软的手指。

“嗯？”那个连睡觉时神经也高度紧张的人敏感地醒过来，眼皮轻微地动了动。

“Mycroft，你迟到了？！”Lestrade一下子爬起来，紧张道。

“我今天也休假。”那个人出声安抚道，反手想捉住Lestrade的手——没摸到。他睁开眼睛，看到探长坐在床沿上，嘴角挂着来不及收回去的笑，正往身上套一件薄薄的针织毛衣，“Greg？”

“哦，我去晨跑。”Lestrade歪歪嘴巴，“你再睡会。”他侧身从衣柜里拿出身叠好的衬衫放在Mycroft枕边。

Mycroft慢慢钻出被子，抖开衬衫，把手伸进袖子。

“有事？”已经穿戴整齐的Lestrade奇怪地问。

“我也去。”Mycroft把声音堵在喉咙里，好像说了一句什么了不起的情话。

Lestrade扬起一边眉毛，一边说着“我这里可没有你的休闲装”，一边又打开衣柜翻找起来，很快另一件套头衫和一条牛仔裤被扔给了坐在床上系扣子的国家公务员。

“没人会穿着三件套西装慢跑。”Lestrade看着对方以一连串生硬的动作穿好毛衣——他是有多久没穿过三件套以外的衣服了？Lestrade在心里笑起来。

“笑什么？”Mycroft对自己的新形象不太有信心——谁知道节食成果会怎样——他往穿衣镜里瞟了两眼。

“你穿着……还不错。”Lestrade肯定道，“还有别嫌弃它们——衣服旧了点，但牛仔裤是新的。”

Mycroft低头认真看了眼身上的新装束，突然满意地笑起来，用一种欢快的语调说：“这下别人总能看出这是情侣装了吧？”


	11. Kidult（大小孩，童心未泯的成人）/Know-all（自称无所不知的人）

“我不去！”Sherlock坐在专属沙发上，用名贵的琴弦和提琴拉出锯木的声音。

“Sherlock，别像小孩子一样了！这是个大案子！你会喜欢的！”Lestrade站在对面只觉得头疼：为什么偏偏今天好医生要加班？他在的话Sherlock可要听话的多！

“得了吧你每次都这么说！前天你还告诉我那是个大案子，结果呢？！一场平庸至极的情杀！！我有时候都怀疑，你的脑子除了Mycroft还能拼出任何一个5个字母以上的单词吗？”

“S-H-E-R-L-O-C-K，这个怎么样？！”Lestrade不客气地回敬道，“我保证这次没有Anderson捣乱，好吗？”他还是做出让步。

“你保证？”Sherlock停止锯木头，用琴弦指着Lestrade的鼻子，“而且你得帮我带一个星期的晚餐——另外一份送到John医院去。”

“好……什么？为什么？”

“这是你作为叛徒的惩罚！”Lestrade翻了个白眼，Sherlock视若无睹地从沙发上弹起来，脚不沾地地飞到衣架旁拎起一件风衣披上，咬牙恨恨道，“这一周John每天都得加班！忙得连饭都没法吃！”Sherlock头也不回就往楼下冲，嘴里依旧不依不饶，“迈迈你的两条腿，和胖子在一起不代表你也得懒成一团肉！”

“Sherlock麻烦你闭嘴！否则我就让Mycroft把你在John房间做奇怪实验的视频发给他！”

“——啊，亲爱的John，你回来得真是太巧了，我们正要出去。”Sherlock拉着刚刚到家的医生往外走。

不明真相的好医生瞥了一眼气急败坏的好脾气探长，匆匆跟上好友的步子，好奇地问：“发生了什么？”

“什么都没有！”两个人异口同声地答道。

顺利结案后，Lestrade趴在桌上噼噼啪啪地打着报告，脑子里腾出一块地方，思考着怎么履行那个“惩罚”……手机非常体贴地震了震。

“我想我能找到合适的人选来完成这个任务。既然对此我得负一半的责任。”Mycroft·全知的上帝·Holmes写道。

“太好了。”Lestrade感激地回复。幸好Holmes家只有一个大龄儿童。他暗想。Mycroft就要成熟得多……

手机又震。

“那这周我是否有幸天天吃到你亲手烤的曲奇饼干？”

Lestrade默默收回了先前的那句话，空着的一只手痛苦地捂住了脸。


	12. Lunchtime（午餐时间）/Legwork（跑腿工作）

在Anthea为Mycroft Holmes工作的头两年，她时常思考一个问题：Boss究竟能懒到什么程度？能坐着就绝不站着，能用车就绝不走路，能叫到外卖就绝对不会出现在任何一家餐厅的餐桌前——为了及时把餐点送到Boss的办公桌上，她和专职司机Bernard（当然，这也不是真名）练就了一身在伦敦大街小巷中驾驶着高档轿车自由穿梭而不刮花车漆的绝技和阿尔卑斯山崩于前而色不变的坚强心理素质——这也成了他们日后得以留在Boss身边的有力资本。

总之，Boss厌恶一切需要跑腿的工作。这条真理和“小心！老大哥在看着你！”一起被Anthea标记在手机备忘录里最醒目的位置以便时时加深记忆并警示他人。

所以在第三个年头的某天，当她听到和往常一样埋头处理了一上午文件的Boss用优雅的语速和语调说出一长串要求和决定后看似不经意地附了一句“中午不用买外卖了，我出去走走，随便吃点”时，她整个人都震惊了，手指悬在按键上方停顿了大约三秒，直到细心的Boss皱着眉问她为什么发呆时才回过神来——今天中午就要世界末日了？外星人终于要对地球动手了？还是说大英帝国即将一统天下千秋万代？“走走”和“随便”两个词同时出现在一句话里，这种可怕程度简直可以和从Boss嘴里说出来“我要结婚了，和一个男人”相媲美——但Boss似乎也不是没可能？——等等，她好像想到了什么不得了的东西。

突然闲下来的Anthea和Bernard交换了一个意味深长的眼神。

Mycroft走到一家不起眼的家庭餐馆门口，刚刚停下脚步就看到银发的探长快步向这里走过来，明亮的棕色眼睛里逐渐映出自己的影子。他们没有多余的客套，推门一起走进餐厅。

好在白厅离苏格兰场不过15分钟的路程，Mycroft觉得自己简直要爱上这项运动了。当他对面的探长用舌尖迅速地舔掉唇上的乳白色浓稠鱼汤后对他有些不好意思地笑了笑时，Mycroft确信自己爱上了这种耗时又耗力的跑腿运动，他甚至在咽下热乎乎的小羊排时，脑子一热地决定试着养成这样一个每天健身的好习惯。


	13. Mycroft/Mask（面具）

如果遇到两个人都不太忙的时候，Lestrade还是很愿意和Mycroft在路上走走的。比如今天，当他们步行到一个相对陌生的街区时，发现这里正举办着一场露天展览，有些不出名的艺术家自发地把一些中小型雕塑作品集中到这个公园里，底座上还细心地贴了名牌和标签。

公园里人不多，可见展览并未进行大规模宣传，只是纯粹的寻找欣赏和共鸣而已。两个人沿着主路往前边走边看，有一搭没一搭地随口聊着。Lestrade突然站住，对着其中一件作品多看了几眼，随即抑制不住地露出笑来。同行的人提着黑伞走到他旁边，看到一个抽象的小型雕塑，是一个面具的形状，手法略微粗糙，寓意又好像太过直白了……

“想到我了？”Mycroft在心里轻轻叹息了一声。

“你又知道。”Lestrade笑得纯真善良，心无旁骛。

Mycroft一时语塞，只得用当下最直接的方式向他表达爱意。他站在代表着伪装和漠然的面具雕塑前亲吻他，真诚地，温柔地。他希望这些情感能够击碎Lestrade心里的那张面具，最终源源不断地传达给他小心翼翼的、缺乏安全感的爱人。

“……哇哦。”两人分开时，Lestrade喘了口气说，“你是故意的？知道这里有场展览？”

Mycroft摇摇头：“你看，Greg，连我也得承认，我并不是什么都知道。虽然这不是我习惯的生活方式，但这些巧合和未知确实带给我不小的惊喜——”Mycroft盯着黑伞，言语间平静得像在复述天气预报。

“——比如这场展览，”他用伞在脚边画了个圈，然后抬起眼睛，“——比如你。”


	14. Name（名字）/Nerve（鼓足勇气）

“说真的，Sherlock，你真的不知道Lestrade的名字？”巴斯克维尔田园风格的小小旅店里，John喝下一口啤酒，装出一脸的费解，“在偷了他十多张警官证之后？”

“是十四张。”Sherlock没好气地纠正道，“那又怎么样？！我也不知道Mrs. Hudson叫什么！”

John缩了缩脖子，沉默地想了一会，眉毛皱到一起，好像非常不能接受这个事实的样子。最后好奇心还是战胜了自制力，他鼓起勇气问道：“你是说，你哥和Mrs. Hudson也有一腿？！”

“噗——”有人被呛到了。转向一边压抑地咳嗽几声之后，Lestrade挣扎着冲两个笑得丝毫不加掩饰的人咆哮道：“喂！我还在这儿呢！”


	15. Overuse（滥用）/Outspoken（直率的）

“Greg？”

“Mycroft，什么事？你回国了？”

“刚落地。你在电器超市对吧？”

“……明知故问。”

“那帮我带块电池吧。唔，你左前方货架最下面那层。”

“啊，我看到了。一块就好？”

“对。”

“……Mycroft你变态吗？”

“什么？怎么了？”

“你当我白痴吗！！我刚才蹲下来的时候突然间这里所有的摄像头都往我这边转过来了！！！”

“啊……哈哈，我喜欢你今天的这身衣服……”

“快让它们别跟着我转了！包括那些手提电脑上的摄像头！！”

“我得说，这身衣服衬得你肌肉线条很好看。”

“谢谢你了。”

“不过隔着数层衣物毕竟看得不够真切……”

“我可以告你性骚扰吗？公务员先生？”

“你打算自己受理吗？探长？”

“……”

“还有十分钟到你家。”

“自己开门，我在付钱。还有十五分钟。”


	16. Photo（照片）/Patience（耐心）

Mycroft偷过东西。

他现在正对着自己的战利品发呆。那是他某一次去Lestrade家里时从他的相册里悄悄拿来的。照片上面的探长大概二十一二岁的样子，深棕色的卷发温驯地蓬松着，五官深刻而清晰，眉眼间的灵动和不羁更使得这英俊到了令人叹为观止的地步，身形是矫健的结实，套着一身白色的面部运动装，年轻的气息扑面而来，看上去简直……美得不可方物。Mycroft第一眼看到时就在心里惊呼了一声。而现在的探长，怎么说呢，依然是充满了魅力——尤其是那双深色的眼睛和笑起来的模样，甚至因为年龄的关系更加令人着迷——但Mycroft仍然止不住地想：如果早点遇到他，会是什么样子？

他先是设想了一个风和日丽的下午，在如茵的草地上，年轻的Greg Lestrade浑身散发着阳光的味道，每个发梢都反射着耀眼的金棕色光芒，他自信满满地笑着，用一种不太正式但十分亲昵的方式同自己打招呼：“嗨，Mycroft。”

Mycroft端起茶杯喝了口开始变凉的红茶，把自己从幻想里拉回来——停，Mycroft！你从来不屑于去想这些无益的东西，这不是你，快停下！

他恋恋不舍地把偷来的照片夹进书里，再把书稳妥地放进抽屉，最后用指纹锁上抽屉。

没关系。反正我有足够多的时间和耐心等到他出现，无论他是什么年龄，变成了什么样子。总之我会遇见他，靠近他，爱上他。Mycroft自我安慰地想。

这当然绝不是因为当年二十来岁的Mycroft还是个会为体重发愁、被人孤立且自认为毫无魅力可言只有发际线高度值得一点点骄傲和自豪的小胖子。


	17. Qualm（不安）/Quarrel（争吵）

Lestrade坐在出租车前排，左手不安地转动着手机。

“Mycroft现在肯定对着监控录像大发雷霆暴跳如雷，”Sherlock从后视镜里看着他，“就像当年他发现我吸毒过量一样。”

“那是两码事。我当时的位置是个监控死角，应该看不到。”Lestrade抱着侥幸说，“而且事后是John给我就地消毒包扎的。你们不说，他不会知道。”

“你把他和你在苏格兰场的同事们想成了同一智力等级。”

“Sherlock你少说两句，需要我提醒你他是为了谁才中枪的吗？”John不满道。

“停！别说这个了。Sherlock，John，向我保证不会告密。”

“我才不想理他。”Sherlock把脸转向车窗外。

“我保证，”John说，“另外回去的路上你可以去药店买点消炎药，稀释之后涂在绷带上，对伤口有好处——副作用是，会很疼。建议你休息一段时间，毕竟你伤的是右手肘部，虽然不是骨头但好好休养还是必要的——这是一个医生的嘱咐。”

“好的，好的，谢谢你，好医生。”他低头看了眼手机屏幕——没有短信，没有来电，他稍稍放下心来，“——我就在这里下吧，路上会经过一家药店。”

在药店里——用左手——费劲地买到药之后，Lestrade收到一条短信——用左手——慌忙地打开看后发现是Sherlock的“谢谢。SH”Lestrade提起来的心再次放下。

他总要发现的。Lestrade很明白这一点。不过，能瞒一会是一会吧。他想着，用钥匙打开房门——也是用左手——然后一眼就看到坐在椅子上一脸阴沉的公务员。

“呃，Mycroft。”Lestrade牵动自己的面部肌肉，挤出个笑来。

“你受伤了。”Mycroft一下子指出了事情的重点。

“我可以解释……”

“解释吧。”Mycroft并不看Lestrade，反而颇有耐心地摆弄起自己手里的黑伞。

“当时场面太混乱了，总有人要受伤的，Sherlock，John，或者我。”

“所以你觉得你受伤时最好的？”

“只是个肘部的贯通伤而已！”

“只是？而已？”Mycroft停下手上的动作，灰蓝色的眼睛冷冷地盯住对方。

“……算了我没什么可说的。”Lestrade把药扔到桌子上，也拉了把椅子坐下来。

“你不去医院是觉得伤得不够重还是怕我知道？John给你的这个方法是战场上救急用的。”他瞥了眼可怜的消炎药。

“都有。”

“Greg，我不是来吵架的。”Mycroft把手伸过去，握住对方完好的那只。

“那就好。”Lestrade无力地笑笑，一路上伤口处隐隐的钝痛因为刚才的激动开始抬头，他下意识地克制着自己。

“搬到我家去吧，我有私人医生。”

“我能说不吗？”

“我坚持。而且我那里还有止疼药。”他皱着眉努力让自己不要对Lestrade因渐渐加重的疼痛而控制不住颤抖的右手过度关注，Mycroft把目光重新集中到对方的脸上，“搬过来。只是为了照顾你，不会干涉你的工作，这是我最大的让步，也是我的承诺。”

Lestrade放开Mycroft的手，轻轻按压在自己受伤的手肘上，他被痛觉折磨得发晕的大脑禁不起过多理性的思考，最深处的潜意识已经抢先一步代他答道：“好。”


	18. Receipt（疗法）/Respect（尊敬）

Mycroft的私人医生曾经为了督促他节食想尽了各种方法，但什么都阻止不了他对于甜食的热爱和一旦情绪焦虑就化身为甜食黑洞的可怕体质。最后还是依靠Mycroft自己的自制力和Sherlock冷嘲热讽所产生的神奇功效才使病情稍缓。自从老Holmes先生退休后，这位可怜的医生身上的压力终于又小了一些，然而总的来说，情况还是相当令人担忧。

相比他，更为辛苦的人应该是Mycroft的心理医生了。每次出诊先被人在心里从头到脚分析一遍不说，Mycroft还一直用一副“我什么都知道，愚蠢的人类”的表情似笑非笑地盯着自己，而他还得听对方打哑谜一样说一半藏一半的心事，并且做出诊断和建议——“你对别人疑心太重，Holmes先生，你不相信任何人——你怀疑一切。”那时的Mycroft可是很为这个论断骄傲的，他是靠着这个爬到今天这个位置的，不是么？

而Greg Lestrade的出现，简直就像上天赐予两位心力交瘁的医生的福音。

只要有他在，Mycroft总会有意识地减少糖分摄入量，而那位可敬的探长自己也逐步调整饮食习惯，恩威并施地让Mycroft乖乖吞下不加糖的黑咖啡和各种低脂低热量的食物——Mycroft越发宽松的西装证明这一行动颇有成效——严格来说，效果好得令人咋舌，比过去几年来的成果加起来都要显著。另一方面，Mycroft总算有了一个可以充分信任的人。Lestrade在第一次与Mycroft的会面时——当时是Mycroft拜托他照顾弟弟——就给出了一句承诺：“我知道骗不过你，所以我不会试图去骗。”而后用行动证明所言非虚。在他们关系更进一步之后，Mycroft更是直接将Greg Lestrade的名字拉进了荒废多年的可信任白名单。

两位医生由衷地赞美主。维护了地球长期稳定和平的人类。他们在心里这样称呼这位神秘的探长，并在偶然见到这位传说中的人物陪着Mycroft前来就诊时向他投以尊敬的目光。医术精湛的生理医生和善于察言观色的心理医生甚至在秘密的简短交流之后，不但按照Mycroft的要求开出了足够剂量的止疼药和消炎药，还附带赠送了一些小小的蓝色药丸……

Mycroft小心地拆开Lestrade手臂上的绷带，尽管已经多少有了心理准备，但看着还在渗血的伤口还是心疼地轻叹了一声。“就跟你说我自己换吧。”Lestrade扯了扯对方手上干净的绷带。Mycroft拉住绷带，抬头瞪了嘴硬的探长一眼。他仔细地擦掉伤口附近的血迹，又把适量的药物涂在伤口上——“嘶——”Lestrade吃痛地吸了口气。Mycroft稳住他的手，把绷带重新缠好。一转头看到水杯旁边的不明药丸，他把两样东西一起放在Lestrade面前，不确定地说：“医生开的药，大概也是止痛消炎一类的吧，没有包装。”Lestrade看了一眼就拿起来塞进嘴里，就着水喝了下去。

“看上去有点像……”Lestrade打趣道。

Mycroft这时正盯着医生龙飞凤舞的诊疗笔记和药物清单努力辨认着字迹，当他看到最后一行时像是被一道闪电击中了一样，最后他缓缓地把视线升高，用同样舒缓的语速说：“好像就是……”

“Mycroft！！！”

——现在他们两个都有需要对方才能治疗的病症了。


	19. Sleepless（失眠）/Silly（愚蠢）

Lestrade迟疑地睁开眼，顺手从床头柜上抓起手机——2:53。他一只手抹了把脸，发现睡意已经彻底消失了，只好瞪着天花板听着闹钟的秒针数数——越数越清醒。他把手枕在额头上，在手机上摸索着按了个号码拨出去。

电话很快被接通，Mycroft清醒而冷静的声音传过来：“怎么了？”

“案子……”Lestrade呻吟般地说。

“那个自杀的大学教授？”

“嗯。蓄谋已久的自杀，没什么可查的，但他的遗言居然只有‘领带请打一个温莎结’……”

“在葬礼上？”

“在葬礼上。”

两边同时沉默下去，Lestrade听到那头传来静夜大海上潮汐般轻微而平稳的呼吸声，好像能感觉到那种细细的热气吹到脸上的微妙触觉。

“Mycroft，问你个傻问题。”

“什么？”

“你想过自己的墓志铭吗？”

电话那头传来轻轻的笑声。

“当然。会是句诗吧，我想……这一句，‘我愿是废墟，在峻峭的山崖上。这静默的毁灭，并不使我懊丧。’”

“这么长。”

“裴多菲的诗。后句是‘只要我的爱人，是青青的常春藤，沿着我荒凉的额际亲密地攀援而上。’”

Lestrade忍不住笑起来：“你是在哄我？”

“我一向不擅长这个。看Sherlock和我的关系就知道。”

“所以……”

“我很认真地回答了你的问题。”

“Mycroft……”

“我这里现在是日落，窗外很漂亮。据说这个国家拥有世界上最美的落日景象，Greg。”

“嗯……”

“真希望你也在这里。”

“Mycroft你在哄我。”

“我更愿意把这定义为一种表达爱情的方式。通俗地说，我在说情话。”

“说不过你。”在这方面Lestrade从来都甘拜下风，他不禁想起来Sherlock曾经说过Mycroft最性感的样子是在谈判桌上，“我这里，你知道，伦敦的夜空里什么都没有。”

“那是在暗示你快睡吧。”

“……大概。确实累了。”

“那晚安，Greg。”Mycroft的声音里不知不觉加入了温柔，听上如又黏又软，像太妃糖。

“晚安，Mycroft。”太妃糖的催眠功效意外地好。最后几个音节几近耳语，Lestrade着了魔一样感到睡意阵阵袭来，简直无力招架，连手机都没有力气放回床头柜上就睡着了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> （这段诗的英文版：I am willing that it is the ruins, on high and steep mountain and rock. This ruin mourned in silence does not make me dejected. Only my spouse, it is the blue and green Chinese ivy. Along my bleak and desolate volume, climbing by holding on to and rise on intimate terms with each other.）


	20. Threat（威胁）/Transfer（转移）

Lestrade扯掉领带，和脱下的西装外套一起放进办公室的狭小衣柜里。  
看来又要在这里过夜了。他捏捏鼻梁，边想着是否有必要给远在异国的某人发条短信边转过身——看到那人正站在距自己几步开外的地方，把重心压在黑伞上对着他笑。  
“你回来了？”“早晚被你吓死！”和“今天又不能回家了……”几句话还在脑子里纠斗尚未决出胜负，对面的人就甩着伞大步走过来，眼中笑意不减地把他按在柜门上——发出一声闷响——低头吻住了他。  
“Mycroft……”  
Mycroft闻声忽然僵着身体向后退了退：“你带枪了么？”  
Lestrade像受了蛊惑一样从腰间解下枪交给对方。随即感到腰上一凉。  
“Mycroft？”  
“探长，现在听我的。”Mycroft贴近Lestrade，几乎蹭着他的鬓角说，“跟我回家。”


	21. Umbrella（雨伞）/Unbearable（不能承受的）

Lestrade的职业生涯已越二十个年头，每天的工作都不可避免地接触到人性和社会的阴暗面，更不用说直接面对死状惨烈的尸体时内心的巨大冲击了。有时Lestrade会想，要是没有Mycroft黑洞一样吸走他负面情绪的能力，他自己是不是已经疯了。

手头的这个虐童案子过去没多久。Lestrade见过的尸体不算少，但他还是被这次的情形吓到了——什么样的人会对孩子下这么重的手？简直是恐怖电影触目惊心地再现。尤其是当那个孩子浑身是血瞳孔渐渐扩散地死在他面前时……

空气中氤氲着湿漉漉的水汽，Lestrade站在白色大理石的墓碑前，目读着上面的生卒年月感觉像个巨大的笑话。他沉默地站着，绵绵细雨钻进他的外套毛衣和衬衫里，湿润带来的沉重感和他的心情如出一辙。他没有告诉Mycroft他会来这里，因为Lestrade觉得自己应该会哭的——他不想被他看到——但不知为什么他只是感到眼睛和鼻子有强烈的酸胀感，泪腺却始终没有分泌出泪水。他眨眨眼发现是徒劳的——就像他自己，他的确是代表和坚持正义的一方，可那有什么用？每天还是疲于奔命，这也阻止不了每天都有无辜的人遇害。

做个好梦吧。

他转身走开，鞋底带起的泥土和植物带着生机和腥味的气息。走出墓园时，他低着头想心事，几乎没有注意到一把撑开的黑伞替他挡住了越下越大的雨。撑伞的人空出一只手，自然地从Lestrade的背后绕过，搭上身侧情绪低落的探长的左肩，指尖稍稍用力，亲密地缩小了两人之间的距离，借由肢体接触交换的体温很快蒸发干净那些绵密的令人不适的湿意。

他们什么都没说，但彼此都确信有什么东西正在悄悄好起来。


	22. Voice（表达）/Vocabulary（词汇）

“凶手是个男性，显然，身高大约一米七，鞋码43，体重九十公斤，正在试图节食减肥但效果不大，体毛茂盛，哦对了还有，爱泡吧——前一天晚上刚刚经历了一个疯狂的夜晚，同性恋……”Sherlock喋喋不休地向外吐字，Lestrade手里的笔都快飞起来了才能跟上他的语速。

“有同伙，但线索很少——这是个老手，除了鞋底很脏——太匆忙了没有来得及全部清理掉。”Sherlock突然住嘴，“Lestrade，你喜欢泡吧吗？”

“什么？不，我不喜欢。”Lestrade困惑地抬头。

“那你得试着喜欢，把这身西装换掉，换身T恤什么的，手上戴几个朋克风的戒指，头发染个别的颜色，吹起来，定型……”Sherlock一心二用，边说边让手指在手机键盘上面上下翻飞起来。

“停！我知道你在想什么！我不会去的！要去你去！”

“我上过电视了。”

“我也上过！还是新闻发布会！”

“得了吧。这年头谁还看电视？看看John博客的点击率！”

“我绝对不会去干这个！”

“有什么关系？你不想抓到犯人吗？反正你也是同性恋。”

“我才不是同性恋！”

咨询侦探忽然噤声，手里的动作也停了下来，他危险地眯了眯眼睛：“是吗？所以你骗了他。”

“什么？谁？——Mycroft？”

“哼。我还以为只有我能骗得了他。看来我还是低估了你对他智商的影响力。”

“Sherlock我以为我们在讨论这个案子！”

“你和他腻得都能造糖了——但你不是同性恋。”

“看在上帝的份上！那是你哥！！我再说一次，我·不·是·同·性·恋！我对同性没兴趣！！”Lestrade哀叹起自己的词汇量的贫乏，不能把架吵得像Holmes兄弟两个一样舌灿莲花，“我只是爱上了你哥Mycroft该死的Holmes！！！”

“告诉我Lestrade你非要在案发现场把爱情宣言喊得这么响吗？”Sherlock重新把手机按得啪啪作响，“真是感人——我已经发给他了。”

“SHERLOCK！！！”Lestrade失控地喊道，被咆哮的侦探完全不理会第无数次被自己惹恼的探长，把手机放到耳边打了个电话：“John，找到了吗？”不知道话筒另一端的医生说了什么，Sherlock露出满意的笑来，“很好John，在原地等我，我们去吃晚饭。”

Sherlock挂掉电话，径直从Lestrade身旁走过去：“好了，John替你找到那个人渣了——”

“你早就知道……你一直知道凶手？！”

“——哈，差不多，现在你可以一起谢我了。”

谢你哥啊！Lestrade还没说出口就看到自己手机屏幕上显示着那位需要被感谢的哥哥的来电。他一手举到眉下遮住自己的眼睛，一手接起电话。

“太出色了，Greg，简直精彩绝伦。”

“你要夸你弟弟当面夸，我叫他听电话。”

“我说的是你。”

Lestrade心下暗暗叫了句苦。

“我还以为你不会说这样的话。”

“闭嘴Mycroft。”

“没想到说的比我还好——好太多了。”

“闭嘴Mycroft。”

“所以这是一次大庭广众的秀恩爱？”

“闭嘴Mycroft。”

“我真是……喜悦之情溢于言表。”

“闭嘴——”

“——我爱你Greg。”

“……我知道。”

看来关于词汇量和吵架输赢之间的关系还有待调查和商榷，因为Mycroft只用一个普通的日常词汇就打得Lestrade丢盔卸甲，瞬间完败了他所有的战斗力。


	23. Winter（冬天）/Warmth（温暖）

今年冬天，伦敦的冷空气来势汹汹，气温一下子下降了十几摄氏度。

“Greg，今天得多加一件。”Mycroft往盘子里盛了几勺蔬菜沙拉。

“我会穿大衣。”Lestrade坐下来，喝了一口杯子里的牛奶。

接下来两个人都没说话，好像很享受这种安详地沉默，只有窗外凛冽的风声呼啸和击打窗户的声音。直到吃完早餐准备出门时，Mycroft不知从哪里变出来一条墨绿色打底有浅黄色和红色线条分割的围巾，顺手就套在了自己脖子上，Lestrade看了一眼，随口说：“你以前不带围巾的。”况且这极度圣诞的配色也不是公务员平时的着装风格。Mycroft回了他一个笑脸，像往常一样比他多跨半步走到车门前给他开门。Lestrade连肩都懒得耸，闷声说了句谢谢就心安理得地坐了进去。

当小黑车驶入百老汇大街并终于在苏格兰场正门附近停下来的时候，Lestrade侧过脸对正闭目养神的公务员匆匆道了个别就要下车，右手却冷不丁被按住了。他转过头奇怪地看着Mycroft，后者睁开眼睛，用惊人的速度解下自己脖子上的围巾，然后向他倾了身子，把围巾给他围上。

“中午见，Greg。”Mycroft调整了一下坐姿，露出完美的微笑。

“中午见。”Lestrade从车上下来，觉得自己脖子里温暖得不可思议。


	24. Xmas（圣诞节）/XXX

Lestrade是在收件箱里塞满了圣诞快乐的短信的时候才恍然大悟地发现自己好像……又被甩了。

整整两个月音讯全无——短信不回，电话关机——只留下张字条说最近会忙一点就彻底消失，更不要说见到人影了。除了冷暴力和软性分手以外，应该没有别的可能了吧。Lestrade把手机扔的远远的，一眼也不想看到它。

“今年又被甩了？”他简直能想象到那家伙和他的混蛋哥哥一模一样的嘲讽语调和幸灾乐祸的嘴脸，“被那个胖子？”他咬咬牙，付钱从商店的店员手里接过包好的圣诞礼物。

没想到今天的Sherlock心情竟然很好，也不知是不是好医生调教有方，总算是没有让在场所有人的圣诞节都毁掉。Lestrade一边在心里再次感激上帝赐给大家一个John Watson，一边借口身体不适早早退了出来——“圣诞快乐，Lestrade，”Sherlock的声音从房间里传出来，“好消息，反正他没死。”——当然了，指的是Mycroft。真是谢谢您帮大忙了。Lestrade暗暗腹诽道。

街道上应景地下着雪，Lestrade把脑袋缩在围巾里，路过一个便利店时顺手买了瓶酒。“干脆寂寞死好了。”——Lestrade还没开始喝脑子就发晕了。手机里又收到条短信，Lestrade手忙脚乱地拿出来，一看差点把手机扔出去——陌生的号码发来满屏幕的XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX……

“他妈的变态！”

联想到几个月来收到的十多条不同号码的骚扰短信——内容无一例外都是或多或少的几个字母X——Lestrade确定有必要Google一下自己的手机号码是不是被哪个无聊的家伙放到了奇怪的网站上……

他怒气冲冲地踢了一脚路边的积雪——一脚踢在了路沿上。

“操！”他吃痛地叫了一声。

当他一瘸一拐地晃到家门口时已经很晚了，酒瓶被他的手捂得发烫，他自己的手倒被风吹得失去了知觉，于是理所当然地，他连钥匙都拿不稳，并且“啪嗒”一声把钥匙掉在了地板上。他蹲下去捡的时候——门开了。

Lestrade捡了钥匙头也不抬就往回走，被开门的人一把抓回来，差点一个踉跄跌进屋子里。

“你干什么！”

“我走错了！”

“怎么走错！这附近没别的房子！”

“谁知道！”

Mycroft决定不再继续这个话题，伸手夺过那瓶酒，放到一边的桌上。

“你冻僵了。”Mycroft握住Lestrade的手，Lestrade僵硬地缩了缩。

“我住到外面去。”

“想都别想。”Mycroft突然恶狠狠地说。

“消失两个月忙到连条短信都没有！你他妈不就想分手吗！！”

“谁说的！这两个月我手机是没用过！但我……我给你发过短信。”Mycroft视线下移，捏伞的手加大了力度。

Lestrade瞪大眼睛，看着突然有点心虚的Mycroft，嘴里喃喃道：“不是吧……”

“我被困在一个连名字都不能提的地方，天天被人监视，实在……”Mycroft停顿一下，稍稍把伞松开一点，“实在太想你的时候，我会偷路人的手机，发条短信给你，再在他们发现之前还回去。两个小时前，任务结束，那是最后一条。”

“……我知道了。”Lestrade没来由地轻松起来——看来不用Google了，“Mycroft你变态。”

“那你告诉我除了XXX以外还有什么是打起来又方便又能表达思念的？”很有可能又一次拯救了世界的公务员脸不红心不跳地转移了问题重点。


	25. Yours（你的）/Yummy（好吃）

Lestrade说不过他，只好抓起开瓶器打开酒瓶盖子。短促的气声终于让这个室内多了些生活的气息。Mycroft轻车熟路地找出来两个酒杯，让Lestrade往里面倒酒。

“我还以为你死了，但Sherlock知道你没有。”

“是，因为我死后会有人按遗嘱去找他，还有你。”

Lestrade喝酒的动作停住了：“我？”

“也没什么，就是给你留了点钱，然后这栋房子也会变成你的，还有些别的有的没的……”Mycroft苍白地笑笑，用黑伞随便圈了块空气。

Lestrade怔了怔：“所以你连墓碑都不会有。”

“最坏的情况下，是的。”Mycroft那个混蛋居然还在笑。

“所以墓志铭你的确是哄我的。”

“你还记得。”Mycroft意外地扬扬眉毛，抿嘴道，“我向你保证，如果我有墓碑，碑上一定有那句话。”

“哼。”

“Greg，我拼了命赶回来，”Mycroft放下杯子，“就是想陪你过圣诞和新年。”

Lestrade把杯里的酒喝完：“那好，圣诞快乐。”

“圣诞快乐。还有，我上一顿饭已经是三十个小时以前的事情了。”Mycroft眨眨眼睛，颇为为难地看着他。

“我还以为你至少比Sherlock更懂一点人类生活常识。”Lestrade把两只酒杯收起来放到水池里，边说边打开冰箱：“太晚了，随便给你做点吧。”

“嗯，Greg，”Mycroft忽然说，“家里有暖气，穿着大衣不热吗？”

Lestrade脱掉大衣和围巾，Mycroft接过去和自己的伞一起挂到衣架上——“你还在用这条。”他端详了一下那条围巾。

“闭嘴。再多说一句从今天开始到新年你都睡沙发。”Lestrade转身把意面扔到一锅煮开的水里。

Mycroft果然乖乖闭上嘴，直到Lestrade端着面走回客厅时才发现他已经歪着头在沙发上睡着了——身前的茶几上原本放着被自己当成早餐没有吃完和收掉的曲奇饼干盘子倒是空空荡荡——一点都没变。

Lestrade把面放下来，走到沙发边，盯着睡着的公务员看了一会，然后伸出手——用温暖的指肚轻轻触到对方嘴唇上方的皮肤，小心地抹掉上面细细的饼干碎屑——“嗯？”Mycroft再次警觉地醒过来。

“……我记得你不吃隔夜的东西的。”Lestrade急忙收回手，口不择言道。

“曲奇饼干不一样……还是很好吃。”Mycroft笑笑，眼睛瞟到了浇了满满的番茄沙司飘荡着浓浓芝士香气的意面，他快速地舔舔上唇。

Lestrade知道那是谎言，但他只是在Mycroft身旁坐下，叹口气把意面盘子拖到他面前。


	26. Zero（零）/Zonked（筋疲力尽）

跨年那天早些时候，Mycroft向Lestrade询问自己是否应该在档案里的伴侣一栏填上他的名字，Lestrade一贯的笑容僵在脸上，“我几乎都要相信你了，Mycroft。”他说。Mycroft一时不知道自己做错了什么——填上名字意味着坐实了一切可能的威胁和阴暗疯狂的报复，当然另一面也带来相应的忌惮和尽可能的全面保护——他不能自作主张。

冷战持续到当天夜里——

“五。” 

Mycroft一直相信，终有一天他的Greg能够丢掉那些该死的戒备，看到他眼里的真诚和装在银盘里跳动的心，但他渐渐悲哀地发现，在Greg心里，他似乎永远都是那个藏在完美表情和精致三件套背后的人，他可以——只要他想——随时扔掉他，就像扔掉那些隔了夜的食物。比如今天的这件事，Lestrade仍然是这么认为的：如果Mycroft真的想做成什么事，他不会商量，也不需要商量。

“四。”

Greg愿意陪他去看牙医，愿意被他一个短信就从手头一切事物里抽身去跟他打上一炮，愿意按妈咪的独家配方为他烤香喷喷的饼干，愿意跟他一起在全世界面前出柜秀恩爱。他平凡、善良、温暖，也有普通人的种种不良情绪，但他更正义、聪明、宽容，他是Mycroft内心缺失的一块，他的名字等同于安全感一词。他是他最完美的情人，唯一的情人。任何场合，任何时刻。

“三。”

尽管Greg始终不肯承认，他面前的Mycroft已经心甘情愿地褪去了所有的面具和光环，正如他此刻赤裸的、熟悉的身体，只是以一个真实的男人的身份，请求他放下心来爱他，安下心来和他在一起。

“二。”

Mycroft用自己特有的固执的克制而温柔的方式倾尽全力去爱他。可是Greg，你怎么会感觉不到。你怎么会感觉不到。

Mycroft把头枕在Greg耳边，用指背来回抚摸他银灰色的鬓角，一遍又一遍地对他说我爱你我爱你我爱你我爱你……

“一。”

Greg先是条件反射地躲了躲说我知道，最后他抬起头，终于看到了Mycroft因湿润而发亮的眼睛。那里面什么都没有，没有欲望，也没有悲喜，只有一层又一层粼粼的波光，看上去既无力又脆弱。那早已不是他所以为的高超演技或是逢场作戏，那些令他动摇的、让他生疑的不确定和患得患失其实早就湮没在所有的细心体贴的日常生活里。当他说我爱你时，他是真的、平等的、发自内心的、难以抑制的、无可救药的爱着他。

“零！”

房间里一片静默。

“Mycroft，新年快乐。”Lestrade的手臂抚上对方的后背，轻轻地滑动着。

“嗯。”与其说这是一声回应，不如说这是句筋疲力尽的叹息。

“还有，”他贴近他，仿佛同冬日里每个渴望热气腾腾的饭菜热汤和旺盛炉火的人一样贴近生命中看似遥不可及却触手可得的热源，“我也爱你。”

和其他一切未完待续的故事一样，他们将受到神的祝福以保佑他们永远相爱，直至死亡将他们分离。


End file.
